The Legend of Zelda:Compass of Waves
by Potterfan1232
Summary: Link gets weird memories and he thinks it's not normal. He mysteriously gets parted from the ship. He gets a compass with strange powers. It showed him that the ship and Tetra was captured. What are these memories and compass? Takes place after PH. Ch5 up
1. Link's Past Memories

_Hello everybody! Most of you may remember me with the Harry Potter parodies and all. Anyway I decided I'll um...take a break from my Harry Potter story and make A Zelda fanfic. Just how I feel. Sorry to the fans that wanted me to update my Harry Potter fanfic. To those who didn't see it. You should read it. Well here it is! The first chapter of my story._

* * *

Link proudly looked at the sky. The seagulls were all flying around. Link couldn't believe he still wore the clothes that looks like the hero of time's. He wore a green thin vest with a light green shirt. He also wore a long green hat. Basically all he wore was...green. Link was 12 years old soon to be 13 in two weeks. Then he suddenly felt like he was force to remember a memory. Even when didn't want to. 

Link held his Master Sword and the mirror shield ready to slay the evil king of Ganondorf. Zelda borrowed his light arrows and a bow. Ganondorf had his two longswords held onto his hands. He smiled. "The last duel," Link whispered face held down. "I'll use this bow to cover you. Attack him as best as you can!" Zelda said telling Link the plan. Link nodded. Link was the first to attack. He jumped in the air with his sword held high. "WAH!" Link fell on his knee with his sword swiped down. Link knew that his slice would've been so much better if the floor wasn't slippery because the king flooded Hyrule and because he was incredibly tired. Ganondorf chuckled. Link saw Ganondorf just backed away swiftly. Link lifted his sword up and swung it vertically, horizantally, and diagonally. Ganondorf blocked with his two long sword. After 10 seconds Link rolled around Ganondorf and sliced his back. Ganondorf yelled in pain and tried swiping Link. It was a tough fight when Ganondorf was fighting because he was using two swords while Link was using only one. Zelda fired a light arrow at Ganondorf, who was stunned. Link swiped his sword and hit Ganondorf twice. Ganondorf then did a backflip, only to find an arrow hit him. He stared at Zelda. He jumped toward her and sheathed one of his sword and smacked Zelda in the face. Link's eyes widened open and gritted his teeth for revenge.

Then Ganondorf took his mind off of Zelda and to Link. He jumped toward him and swiped his swords. Link blocked them in incredible speed. He jumped into the air, ready to hit Ganondorf's head only to find the flat part of Ganondorf's sword hit him down on the floor hard. Link moaned a little. He then saw one of Ganondorf's sword coming down. Link rolled to the left to avoid it. Ganondorf continued to swipe, slash, stab, and jump at Link. Link had to face it then. "I can't win. I need help," Link said panting. Ganondorf laughed. "You will lose Link. Don't even try to win," Ganondorf said laughing. Link's main focus now, was to aim to win, but survival.

After a few swipes Zelda got up, washing the water off herself and went to help Link. She pulled the string of the bow, and shot a light arrow, but Ganondorf just flipped over it. Zelda tried again but missed. She shot the arrow again. Ganondorf jumped over it. Link's eyes were wide opened as he saw the arrow come right toward him. He quickly held up his mirror shield and the arrow bounced off of the shield and hit a wall. Zelda smiled a little.

Link continued to fight Ganondorf. "Come on. Die already," Link muttered. Link rolled to Zelda. "Are you ready?! I'll aim for you! And you'll use your shield... Do you get it?" Zelda said to Link. "That sounds a little dangerous but okay!" Link said. He backfliped away and sliced at Ganondorf. Ganondorf slashed harder. Zelda prepared an arrow. Link looked at the bight, golden light. He backfliped away from Ganondorf. Zelda shot the arrow which Link blocked. The arrow bounced off and hit Ganondorf. Link ran to Ganondorf. Ganondorf shook his head, regaining control. He swiped down at Link. Link rolled out of the way and slashed Ganondorf in the back. He jumped into the air. "HYAH!" Ganondorf tried to slash Link but!

It was too late. Link stabbed Ganondorf in the head. "I did it?" Link said but no voice came out. "Uggnh...Heh...The wind...It is blowing..." Link jumped off of Ganondorf seeing him turn into stone. Link panted and fell on his knees. Zelda ran over yelling "Link!". It seemed Link was crying. Link sadly looked at the Master Sword.

Then all of a sudden!

_WHOOSH! _Link was looking at the sky again. The seagulls in the sky soaring and flapping their wings. He saw himself on the prow of the ship. He shook his head quickly. "What was that?" Link asked to himself. He didn't blink at all but then gave a shrug. "Oh well. Doesn't matter. I killed him with the Master Sword so he's not coming back again," Link told to himself. Then all of a sudden he felt like he was being force to remember another memory. Everything went black...then colors appeared.

It was the fight with Link and Bellum, who had taken over Linebeck's body. "You have to stay calm, Link!" Ciela said to Link. (A fairy.)Bellum's the bad one! He's latched onto the back. Get behind him and slash him in the back! Use this!" Ciela said as she threw a phantom sphere at Link. He then froze time using it. He went behind bellum only to see the eye shut. With the Phantom Sword he slashed and slashed but nothing happened. Time came back to normal then.

"What about his weak spot? His eye?" Ciela wondered. "I stopped time and everything...That eye has to open at some point! Alright, I'll move his back for your eyes!" Ciela said as she flew to the eye. "Hey! I see it! I can see it!" Hey Link look at this!" Ciela said. "I see it!" Link said. "What!?" Ciela started dodging one of bellum's vine like eye. Then it caught her. "OOOHHH! He got me!" Ciela said. "Ciela!" Link shouted. "Sorry Link...don't worry about me!" Ciela said. "Believe in the power of the Phantom Sword and battle him!" Ciela told Link as Link ran away from Bellum on the wooden ghost ship plank. Link then slashed once but Bellum blocked it. Link rolled away as soon as Bellum dropped his sword to the floor. Link then slashed Bellum two times and then found his sword and Bellum's meet together. Link gritted his teeth while trying to overcome Bellum. Suddenly Bellum froze letting Link hit him once. "Hey! Is his tentacle losing grip on me?" Ciela wondered. "Now's the time for a phantom sphere!" Ciela said as she launched it at Link. Bellum got up and walked to Link and tried to slash him but missed. Ciela saw the eye open after the slash. "HEY! LISTEN! It's opened! The eye is opened!" Ciela shouted as Link immediatly froze time with the phantom sphere. He went behind the eye and did a spin attack, a leap attack, and a couple of slashes.

Time came back to normal whiched pushed Bellum far away. Bellum then turned into a tornado and chased after Link. Link tried to run away but got hit by the tornado. Link groaned and got up trying to stab Bellum but Bellum parried the attack and turned into again. Link was slightly annoyed as he tried to run away. Bellum hit Link two times with the tornado. "WAH!" Link yelled as he hit the floor again he slowly got up. He saw Bellum with his sword raised. Link's eyes were overwhelmed as he rolled around Bellum and slashed him twice(left and right.)then Bellum automatically locked his sword with Link's. Bellum pushed extremely hard that Link felt like his arm was going to rip off. Sweat pored out of Link. Link yelled and pushed with all his might. "Hang in there, Link!" Ciela said as she gave another Phantom sphere. After Bellum returned to normal he turned into a cyclone and chased Link. Link got to tired. He couldn't run no longer. Bellum hit him with the cyclone. "YAH!" Link yelled as his back fell to the floor. He felt like he was about to die. Bellum walked to him and raised his sword. "THE EYE OPENED!" Ciela said as Link shut his eye when he froze time. Bellum's sword was so close to hitting Link. Link ran to Bellum's back and slashed the eye and ended it with a leap attack.

Link gasped for a while after the leap attack. He felt so tired. Bellum went flying backwards. Bellum was about to attack but couldn't. Linebeck returned to his normal self when Bellum jumped out of the body. It started to jump everywhere and then stopped. It then turned into the Sands of Time.

Then Link was back on the ship again. "What was...nng..." Link then fell onto his back fainted.

"Link...Link...Link..." Link slowly opened his eyes and saw Tetra and her crew a bit scared. "Link..." As Link opened his eyes more and more the Link got louder. "Link! Link!!! LINK!!!!!!!!!" Tetra yelled as Link moaned a little. "Finally you're awake! NOW GET UP AND TAKE A LOOKOUT!" Tetra yelled that seagulls flew away from her ship. "Uh yes captain..." Link said as he got up slowly. "Ugh. Doesn't he act sloven?" Tetra asked her crew. "Why did you even fall asleep!? Bored of staring at the sky?" Tetra joked as Link shook his head. "No no! Not that I well...had flashbacks of me fighting Ganondorf and Bellum," Link told Tetra with her crew.

Everything was silent...

And then everyone except for Link bursted into laughter. "THAT made you fall asleep!" Tetra asked laughing. "Well yeah..." Link whispered. "Okay get serious now! Back to your post!" Tetra yelled. "Look, Tetra. What I had wasn't normal...I felt like I was forced to remember the memory and I felt like I saw it with my eyes," Link said to Tetra. Tetra scoffed and walked away.

After about ten minutes Niko yelled out, "Captain! Look!" Tetra climbed the ladder. "This better be good," Tetra warned Niko. Niko pointed at a big island. "That would make a perfect new Hyrule!" Niko said pointing at the island. "Well by gosh. Let's see if we're the first to step on the island!" Tetra said proudly. Tetra told Gonzo to go to that island. "HARD TURN TO STARBOARD!" Gonzo yelled as he turned the wheel. Link was walking around the ship doing his job. "I know something's wrong. It is so sim-WHAT!" Link shouted when he saw something come out of the sea. "Stop the ship! Stop it!" Link yelled to the crew. "HEY! That's my job!" Tetra told Link but Link didn't seem to to hear. A giant serpent appeared from the water it roared loudly. "WHAT IS THIS!?" Link shouted. "Shoot the cannons!" Tetra yelled. Gonzo looked at the ammo bag and announced, "no more!" Link stared at the creature. "I'm jumping in!" Link said as he got on the Tetra's ship's rail, ready to jump off. "STOP LINK!" Tetra yelled. "Don't worry!" Link yelled as he latched himself onto the creature.

* * *

_A little confusing right now? It'll get more interesting and you will know the reason why LInk got those flashbacks. Don't leave please and keep reading the story! Thank you!_

_P.S. If you haven't played Phantom Hourglass or have it I will not mind if you don't have to read it._

_Anyway stay tuned! Thanks!_


	2. Oasis Island?

_Hi people! I hope you read and reviewed! Continue doing so to make me continue! Now here's the new chapter!_

_P.S. In the sign the (o) are the missing letters.

* * *

_Link took out his Phantom Sword with his left hand. He slashed the sword down the sea serpent but nothing happened. The serpent dove under the water getting ready to destroy Tetra's ship. Link quickly stabbed the serpent with the sword. He slided down to a small gem on the Serpent. Link stabbed the gem quickly. The serpent shaked itself under the water. Link was losing breath under water. He shaked around and accidently dropped the Phantom Sword. "NO!" Link said but all that came out was a bubble. He shaked around everywhere, losing his grip on the sea serpent's scale but the sea serpent jumped in the air. "GASP! Cough cough!" Link gasped for air while sliding down since the serpents was facing the sky like a slope. He was weaponless. All he had was the wooden shield in his right arm but how could that help right now? The serpent dove to the water. Link felt like he was on a roller coaster. They dove into the sea.

Meanwhile Tetra told the crew to go far away from the serpent. When Link came back up into the air she saw he was weaponless. "That idiot!" She scowled and saw a nearby pirate sword with a small skull at the hilt of the sword. It was 1 and a half feet long. "LINK!" She yelled with the Pirate Sword in her hand. When Link was in the air he put his focus on Tetra. She threw the sword at Link which Link caught with his left land and gave it a miraculous slash. Then Link was no longer able to see Tetra's ship that went to the fog.

Link was underwater again. He stabbed the serpent's gem when he reached it. The serpent roared. When it got up in the sky again it shook Link off. "WWWAAAAHHHH!!!!" Link shouted as he lost his grip on the serpent. It was about a half mile fall. He fell into the water only to find the serpent under it. It was about to eat it but Link dodged and gripped onto the sea serpant and when he reached the gem!

"HYAH!"

Link did a swift slash to the gem. The serpent stood still in the sky. The gem started to crack. It then exploded. Link thought he won but then the serpent shook its head and knocked Link it. Link yelled as he fell to the water. The serpent came down from the sky to munch on Link but Link swam away. Link reached the the tail of the serpent. It went up in the sky again and then started falling down. Link slowly got on his feet and slid down to where gem was before and stabbed it with his sword. The serpent yelled in pain and instead of falling into the sea it went up in the sky. Link gave it another stab and as he was sliding down the sea serpent his sword had to go with him so it ripped the serpent's body. The serpent screeched extremely loud until Link fell to the tail. Everything froze then.

The serpent roared while moving its neck and the started to burn up. It turned black and then into a ball. It then blew up. Link smiled. Then he saw he had nothing to hold onto and he was in the sky. "No way!" Link shouted as he fell down from the sky. "WHAH!!!!" Link yelled and then sunk into the sea and was drifted away.

Link's Point of view

I hear something. It sounds like...the wind. I feel sand. Great cause I don't want to be the sea right now. I feel so tired. (WHOOSH!) Sigh the wind sure is louder than most. (WHOOSH!!!) It's getting a little annoying to. I wish it would stop. (WHOOSH!!!) OKAY! Now I'm annoyed I'm going to open my eyes and see what island I'm on in one-two-three. I'll squint my eyes a little. I see just sand. Maybe a little more would be good. Still sand. Nothing else at all. Maybe I should open my eyes more. Tsk. Just sand. Sand sand sand sand! Boring old sand. Oh heck I'll open my eyes fully. What! Nope it still sand. No population at all, no homes, just big heap of sand. ("Listen to me.") I HEARD SOMETHING! I should follow it. It's coming from the right. ("Come closer.") I'm coming! ("A little more!") Alright alright! ("Stay there! Hello. My name is Whoon. You may not be able to see me because I am a soul. My body has been sucked away by an evil sorcerer,") Surely not Ganondorf is it? No it can't be...I turned him into stone...I should say something. "Um hi..." (Damn that was stupid!) "Well I'm Link. You see-" ("I have saw everything from you jumping off the ship to fight that cruel serpent, to getting drifted here.") "Okay then I don't have to explain my story. Um not to be mean. Where am I?" ("Follow me. I shall show you as I have read this sign but can't read it.") So I should follow her...

Link's point of view ends

"Can I trust her or is it a he? I'm sure it's a her by her voice," Link wondered. Link then just remembered he can't see the soul. "Wait! Hold on!" Link shouted, hoping that spirit heard. ("What is it?") The spirit asked. "How can I follow you if I can't even see you?" Link asked in a pretty nasty way. ("Oh well...I know! I'll be with you! Telling you where to go!") The soul said. Link thought that he'd feel something when it's inside him but he felt nothing. ("Go to that hill of sand! There will be a sign.") The spirit commanded as Link went to the hill. He then saw a sign that read this.

**YOU ARE IN**

**OASIS ISLAND**

**57**

That didn't seem to make sense to Link. Why is it called Oasis Island is it's not even green, Lush, and nice? There was also no one here. Then Link saw something on the sign that looked like it was written with a stake. It read this.

**NO LONGER GREEN AND LUSH**

**POoo LooooN 5 (Now1)**

**MooT WISE OLo MoN**

Looks like some of the letters were not written very well.

"There used to be 57 people living here when it was really Oasis Island but many left and was left with only 5 but then they left and now there's only 1.

("Well looks like you should find out this riddle!") Whoon said. Link nodded saying, "Right..."

* * *

_Well how was it? I hope you guys are reading and reviewing this! It would help out a lot. If you want me add something in I MAY do that. Can you find out this riddle? If so tell me in the reviews. It might be easy but I'll make the riddles harder as the story goes on._


	3. The Compass of Waves

_Come on now! Why do I have no reviews? Is this story really not worth to write for. I want more hits and reviews people. Anyway here it is! Chapter 3! ENJOY!_

* * *

("What does this mean?") Whoon thought as Link kept repeating the riddle over and over again. Link had his eyes narrowed and kept walking around the sign. "M and T M and T," Link kept repeating. "M...Met? No no...that has three letters. Me...Me...Me-MEET!" Link screeched so loud that you could hear Whoon blasted blasted back. ("HEY HEY! You're not done yet!") Whoon warned Link. Link shruged. "What? At least I got one word. Now only-_1-2-3-_More to go!" Link counted under a low voice. "Wise. That helps a lot," Link said to himself. Whoon moved next to Link and read the sign. ("OL. OL?") Whoon was confused. "Ol...Ol...give me time to think," Link thought walking around the sign again. ("Now we're gonna spend 5 minutes like-OLD!") Link yelled out old before Whoon could finish her sentence. "That was easy," Link grinned. "M and N...Moon? No no..." Link said. Whoon started getting impatient. ("Hurry up please!") Commanded Whoon. Link rolled his eyes. "Men maybe? Or would man be more appropiate?" Link started getting confuse. "Maybe man...wait! Yes! MAN!" Link shouted. "Meet wise old man!" Link has solved the puzzle now. (''Great job Link! Now where do we find this old man?") Whoon asked. Link stood in place frozen. "I-I don't know," Link said in a low voice. ("What?" Speak up!") Whoon told Link. "I said I don't know," Link said a little louder. ("HOW COULD YOU NOT KNOW?") Whoon asked as if she was in a hollow cave. "It's not listed here!" Link shouted back at her. "It should be here but isn't! Alright!" 

And then all of a sudden!

Link started to feel strange. He fell on his knees, groaning. He clutched onto his head in terror. ("LINK! LINK!") He heard Whoon yell out his name but it started getting lower and lower as he shut his eyes.

_Find the old man in the house west of you. Then after one hundred steps, turn north. Keep walking until you see a house. CAHCAHCAHCAHCAH! _The laugh got really loud. It was dark and cold. _Trust me on this one._ Then everything went white.

"LINK! LINK!" Link opened his eyes and saw Whoon. ("What did you say before!? Go hundred steps west of you and-WHAT?") Link once again interupted Whoon. "I never said that! This...voice did!" Link said trying to protect himself. ("No I'm quite sure it was you,") Whoon told back to Link. "Of course not! If it was me I'd know it!" Anger rushed into Link. ("Nope. I saw your mouth move and your voice,") Whoon said still refusing to believe Link. "My voice isn't low and cracked!" The Hero of Winds started to despise Whoon. "You know that you're really obnoxious! Do you!?" Link shouted despisingly. ("Gees! Chill off, Link! You look like you don't need me!") Whoon said as Link turned his back against her. He folded his arms saying "Maybe I don't!" Link said as he walked west. ("Link! Wait!") Whoon yelled seeing Link walk away. She could catch up though.

"Stupid wind thingy. Ciela or King of Red Lions was more of a help than this dumb air. She doesn't even have a body!" Link shouted as birds near the island flew away. "Why did I even trust her?" Link wondered as he kept walking. In a few seconds he walked a hundred steps. He turned north and walked. Link started to wonder something. "What was that thing that I heard in my mind? Is it also the cause of weird memories?" Link asked himself.

_"Hmmp. Stop wondering," _the voice said in Link's head. Link jumped. "What was that!?" Link said as he drew out his sword. "Show yourself!!!" Link shouted. _"I already have,"_ the voice said. _"I'll explain more later. Just keep waliking,"_ Link got ready to slash his sword but before he could he suddenly felt like he was forced to remember a memory.

* * *

After Oshus has explained about Bellum, Link saw Tetra's stoned body. Link touched her hand with his hand. It was hard and cold.

* * *

Link yelled loudly._ "Must I do it again!?"_ The voice asked as Link shook his head. He raised his left hand but then was forced for another memory. _"I'll do it! Do you want to know the memory!?" _The voice warned Link fiercly. Link said a small, "no". _"Then sheathe your sword and go!"_ The voice yelled as Link put his sword back into his his sheath. Sweat peered out of Link as he walked continued walking. "I don't like this at all..." Link said to himself. 

The climate got hotter and became more dry as Link walked. Did the voice lie? Maybe not. But hou could you know if it's trying to help you? Link wished he had a bottle with water inside it but everything was washed away when he fell to the water and was drifted here. He started feeling dehydrated but then he saw a house. He laughed a little and ran to the house. He finally reached the house. He knocked on the door. "Go away," was the reply. It was very low like an old man. "What!?" Link asked. "Hero of Winds you are not?" The low voice asked. "I am," Link said in a low voice.

"Prove it,"

How could Link prove he was the Hero of Winds? He thought for a moment. "I drew out the Master Sword from its pedestal," Link said truthfully as a little bit of the door opened but eyes were shown. "Let me see," the old man said. "I don't have...I stabbed Ganondorf with it and it was stuck," Link explained. "Truth that may be. I see that you may be worthy but I cannot be sure. Show me another artifact. Link thought hard. THE PHANTOM HOURGLASS! He checked in his pocket if he had it and then he saw an empty hourglass. He showed it to the old man. "Th-th-th-th-!" The old man stutered. "Th-th-that's the Phantom Hourglass! Don't tell me you entered the Temple of the Ocean King!" The old man opened his door. He wore blue robes and brown pants. He had a long beard. He was about three inches taller than Link.

"I'm afraid I can't deny that," Link told the old man. "I did enter it and defeated Bellum," Link told the old man. "You have given enough proof. You ARE the Hero of Winds," The old man said. Link smiled a little. The old man gave Link some tea. Link didn't want tea but water. He wanted to be nice so he sipped at it. "I read a sign that said to meet you," Link told the old man. "Ah yes...I've been waiting for this day to come," The old man touched Link in the shoulder. "How old are you?" The old man asked. "Twelve," Link answered. "When will you turn thirteen?" The old man asked. "In two weeks," Link told him. The old man eyes were wide opened. "Oh no..." Link looked at the old man. "You must hurry up and retrieve the Master Sword before turning thirteen, if you don't then the Ganondorf you said stabbed will be awakened," the old man told Link. "What are you talking about? I stuck the Master Sword in his head forever! It can't come out!" Link explained to the old man. "The Master Sword's power is getting weak as it stays in his head. You must have 3 of the wind of tri to go to your body to pull out the sword. One is found in a cave. Another is in a sunken ship. The other has lost its body," the old man told Link with a serious look. Link thought about the last wind of tri. Doesn't he have it? "Wait do you mean Whoon?" Link asked as the old man shook it's head. "You could come out now," the old man said as a closet opened up.

("Hi Link,") Whoon said in a low voice. Link had to reason with her. "Look...I'm sorry about what I have said to you. Truly! I am!" Link told Whoon. ("I should also say sorry for being abnoxious to you,") she said. The old man smiled. "You can't lose time now! Go," the old man said as Link nodded as Link began to race out the door.

"Wait Link!" The old man shouted as Link stopped and turned around. "May I have that Phantom Hourglass of yours?" He asked. A little confused, Link gave the hourglass to the man. Then before Link left he remembered something to ask. "You're wise aren't you?" Link asked as the old man nodded. "Well can you explain me this?" Link asked as the old man once again nodded. "Why am I getting weird memories then?" Link asked the old man. He turned around. "I cannot explain that...yet. But I will give this compass to you," the old man said as he took out an old dusty compass in his cabinet Whoon hided in. "It was something I saved for the Hero of Winds," the old man said as he gave it to Link. Link took it and examined it for a moment. It was black and has red rubies around the circle on the top of the compass with a large gold bead that was size of a bottle cap in the center. Link opened it and saw a needle pointing north. There was 8 directions. (You might know of it if you know about maps.) At the top of where Link opened the compass there was also eight directions with a needle also pointing north. Link closed the compass. "What is it?" Link asked the old man. "The Compass of Waves," the old man told Link. Link's eyes were wide opened. "This compass holds mysterious powers. To use it you must move the needle on the top with your hands. The bottom will follow. I will teach you a mystery direction," the old man told as he took out a baton and made a circle in the air. He pointed West, East, South, North. Link did the same with the compass. Then Link saw in the compass where Tetra and the ship was.

The ship has been captured from a dark gerudo ship and the crew and Tetra was ambushed and taken to the gerudo's ship.

Link shook his head. "Tetra!" Link shouted as the picture faded away. "What was that?'' Link asked. The old man smiled. "The Evil Card, it can sense evil. If you are wondering about what has happened to those pirates, that's what has happened," the old man told Link. "I should get the three wind of tri, shouldn't I,"Link said to the old man nodded. "Okay then I will!" Link said confidently. "HEY! HURRY UP!" Whoon barked who was very far away from Link. "I'm coming!" Link shouted. He looked at the old man. "I'll keep the Compass of Waves safe," Link promised as he ran off for another journey.

* * *

_Finally! Link got the Compass of Waves. Do you think this story is coming along great? Come on now review it! Construction flames are available. Thank you people!_


	4. The Cave of Gorons

_I am surprised for getting only one review...I was hoping for more.. Anyway I'll show you a new chapter! WHOO HOO! Alright heh heh have fun!_

_P.S. When it's my birthday I'm going to make a youtube account! Just saying so I won't be updating much. My birthdays February 28 so I will be done with this story! Not sure about the Harry Potter one..._

* * *

Link and Whoon went to a dock and then stopped for a minute. ("I've just been thinking! How are we gonna get across the water?") Whoon wondered. Link used to use a talking boat called the King of Red Lions and then Linebeck's steamboat but he doesn't have anything here. Link squinted his eyes and saw an small island about a quarter of mile away. "Think I could swim to that island over there?" Link asked sarcastically. ("Well...no not really,") Whoon truthfully said. The old man came to Link and Whoon. "You are wondering how to get across the sea, are you?" The old man asked. Link nodded. "I have a boat that is controlled by the compass you have. Turn the compass the direction you want it to go," the old man said as Link took out the Compass of Waves. "Shouldn't there be a boat here?" Link asked. "Raise your compass," the old man said as Link looked at the Compass of Waves and shrugged. He lifted the compass and a boat came up from the sea. Link's eyes were wide opened with jaw down. ("How did you make this!?") Whoon asked but when se turned around the old man left. 

The boat's prow was black with a dash of yellow in the middle. The docking place was red and the sails were white and had the triforce of power the sail in the middle, the triforce of wisdom on the left sail, and the triforce of power on the right sail. (Ocarina of Time way looking triforce.) It was a remarkable ship.

Link smiled and walked to the ship He then pointed his compass north. He rested on the prow while pointing north. "You think a wind of tri dwells in there?" Link asked Whoon. ("I'm not sure. Hey I see a population of rocky creatures!") Whoon exclaimed. "They must be the gorons," Link told Whoon. ("They look scary,") Whoon said. "Oh they're not. They are actually quite nice. I seem to find them gentle for their size," Link told to Whoon.

In about 45 seconds they reached the island and docked to port. They landed in Goron Island. It was a hot, rocky place. Gorons were walking outside. The air didn't smell good but it was better than Oasis Island. "Well here we are. Goron Island!" Link exclaimed as a goron ran up to him. He looked energetic. He was a small goron child. "OH! Hello brother! I haven't seen you for a long time!" The goron said. "Hi! Anything changed here?" Link asked the little goron. "Well Goro-Link. We found just about a day ago a dark shadow surrounding our island. It then sucked into a cave that we gorons pride. We didn't know what happened so our leader, Biggoron entered the cave. He didn't come back for a long time. Wanna hear more gossip? Talk to Gongoron!'' The goron said as he walked away. ("What was...that?") Whoon said in a sudden. Link walked to the chief's house and saw Gongoron standing near the door of his house.

"Hey Gongoron," Link greeted. Gongoron looked at Link. "Goro-Link! I haven't seen you for about 3 months now! What brings you here?'' Gongoron asked. "You know your dad?" Link asked as Gongoron nodded. "Um well...do you know anything about him entering the cave?" Link questioned. Gongoron nodded again. "I was able to go inside the cave. When I saw something breathe I wondered if it was my dad. I went inside and saw a 7 feet red-orange, rocky armor like monster. I then ran for my life to not get...well I'm not sure if it eats us but it liked it," Gongoron explained. Link got up from sitting from the floor and wiped the dirt of his legs. "You're-you're-you're not going inside are you?" Gongoron wondered. "I have to," Link answered. "OH NO! PLEASE DON'T GO INSIDE!" Gongoron pleaded with all his life. "You'll die!" Link shook his head. "I have an equal of chance of that monster beating me rather than me beating him but if I am smart enough, I could defeat him. Right?" Link explained. "Well...yeah you're right. Before you go I found something in the sea. You might wanna keep it," Gongoron said as he took out a Bow and Arrow identical to Link's. It might even be Link's item. "Please be safe..." Gongoron added in. Link chuckled. "I will,"

Link asked a goron where the cave was. The goron said to the left of the island. Link groaned. He was in the right of the island. He ran to the left. It was very tiring. Finally, he had reached the cave. He slowly walked to it. "Well...it's the cave," Link said. ("Well looks like you'll have to beat that monster,") Whoon said. Link nodded. "Well here goes!" Link said as he walked into the cave.

The cave was very brown inside. There were stageltites everywhere and dark. In other words, your everyday cave. Link saw a very big circle north of him. He walked towards it. There was the triforce in the center of the large circle. Link heard a growl. He drew out his pirate sword and wooden shield (Not much help in this fight.) "Come out monster," Link murmurred. Magma started to form in the outline of the circle. Torches were now lit. ("LINK! LOOK UP!") Whoon shouted in Link's ear as Link did when Whoon yelled. He saw a great big red-orange, rocky armor monster holding onto the ceiling where there were no stageltites. It fitted Gongoron's description. "What is this!?" Link said adding a pause of every word and louder as he talked. The monster fell down and roared. "Oh my god," Link was a little scared. The monster roared, "GOROCK!" At least that's what Link heard it. Link thought that might be his name. Gorock started walking. Link ran up to the monster and jumped with his sword held high in the air. He yelled as he came down and-TING! Link felt vibrations when his sword hit Gorock's foot. Gorock lifted his fist ready to punch Link. Link rolled out of the way as the fist fell down. The ground shook making Link off his feet. He shook his head and saw a red gem on Gorock's head. Link threw his sword at the red gem. It hit it but bounced off the floor. Gorock was walking to Link. He was about to step on the sword Link swiftly rolled under his foot and took the sword.

"I think I need another plan," Link told to himself. He rolled out of the way of Gorock's fist and aimed an arrow at the gem. "TAKE THIS!" Link shouted as he strung the bow and the arrow shot in the air. It was a direct hit! Gorock started losing balance and fell to the floor. Link ran to the rocky monster and slashed it horozontally left and right and then stabbed the gem. Link and Gorock froze for 2 seconds. Gorock started to shriek out loud it then started melting. It melted and melted and melted. Then soon it turned out to be Biggoron. Link was amazed.

"W-W-What is this!?" Link questioned himself. Biggoron shook his head. "Ugh. What happened? I feel dizzy," he murmured to himself. "I'm so sorry! Did I hurt you with that arrow?" Link asked Biggoron. "WWWWHHHHAAAATTTT!!! You shot me with an arrow!? WHEN!?" Biggoron yelled as Link covered his ears. "Just now," Link answered back. "Well that's weird cause I felt nothing," Biggoron said with arms crossed. LInk sighed in relief. "You wanna know something?" Biggoron asked Link who shrugged. "When I entered the cave I saw a black shadow. I punched it, kicked it, whatever! Nothing happened though. The shadow entered in my body. The shadows not here. I must have killed it," Biggoron said as Link chuckled. "I'll tell you the rest in my house," Biggoron said as he walked out of the cave. Link was about to get out of the but a black circle appeared. Link ran through and then shrieked in pain. "I can't...get...up," Link told Whoon. "Well if you can't get up or leave, I'll stay here with you!" Whoon said bravely.

Link saw a black shadow. "THAT MUST BE WHAT BIGGORON WAS TALKING ABOUT!" Link shouted. The shadow was about Link's size and had red eyes. It had 2 arms but no legs. It liked an evil ghost. A sword and shield started to form in the shadow's arm. "Damn it. I have to fight," Link said as he slowly got up. (It was very painful. As if being struck by needles everywhere.) Link drew out the Pirate Sword and a wooden shield with a lobster on it. Link had to fight "The Dark Shadow of Mind."

Link jumped in the air and swiped his sword down at the shadow. It just dodged the attack and raised it sword and slashed down. Link blocked with his own sword and thrusted his shield at the shadow. The shadow disapeered. "Was that it? I killed it?" Link wondered. ("LINK! BEHIND YOU!") Whoon shouted as Link rolled sideways and saw the shadow. Link bashed his sword at the shadow but the Dark Shadow blocked with his own sword. They started pushing each other's sword. Sweat pored out of Link's face. He panted as he pushed and pushed. The shadow had nothing had nothing to worry and just pushed. "I gotta do this-for Tetra!" Link shouted as he pushed the shadow out of the way and slashed one arm off the shadow. It had no shield and only had a sword. Link stabbed his sword but the Dark Shadow parried it. Link spun his sword to hit the Dark Shadow but then found he was countered! His sword stopped since the shadow's sword made him stop from moving. The Dark Shadow pushed it's sword opposite of Link's direction and made him fall hard on the floor. "Nng..." The Dark Shadow slid it's sword at Link's neck. _"GET UP IDIOT!"_ Link heard in his head the voice again. _"I swear I'll make a dark memory!"_ Link bashed his shield at the shadow's face and then sliced the sword arm of the shadow. He rolled behind the Dark shadow and saw a gem. "That must be it!" Link shouted. He stabbed his sword at it. The Dark Shadow screeched and then turned purple, blue, and white. Then it blew up.

All of a sudden, in the middle of the triforce a red ball appeared. Link stared at it for a minute. The ball then faded away. A red figure appeared. It looked like it was a wind. It then transformed into a ghostly, red, figure of a girl. Link was surprised at what he saw. "Um...who are you?" Link asked. The red girl said, "I am a Wind of the Tri! I was taken away from the heavens of Earth by a dark shadow and sealed in here! My name in Din," Din said. Link stood there, frozen. He was with a god of the Triforce. "My piece belongs to Ganondorf. He stole the Triforce of Power. That pitiful man," she said. "Well I was sent here to get the three winds of tri and since you're one of them...will you come?" Link asked Din who nodded and faded. A red ball appeared and went into Link's body. Link suddenly felt a little stronger. He smiled.

The barrier started to disapeer, things were becoming normal. Link sighed in relief. Link walked out of the cave, tired.

"Hi. Sorry I took so long. I was...lost," Link excused to Biggoron. "Well you're noisy when lost," Biggoron as Link laughed a little. "Anyway, are you hungry?" Biggoron asked Link who nodded with a smile. "Yeah I'm hungry!" Link said. "I feel inhuman! Or inhyrulian," Link exclaimed. "Get some fish in the river then," Biggoron told Link. They walked up to a river and saw fresh fish. Link slurped his tongue. "Let's catch it!" Link yelled.

Link had tried learning the goron's method to catch fish. Wait patiently and wait for a fish to stop. Then quickly close your hands together and let the fish sufficate. It's a harder way to catch fish with a fishing rod but...that's how they want to catch it. After Link ate many fish he left the island saying good bye to people.

"Let's go to the next place!" Link said proudly as he set sail.

* * *

_Longest chapter in the story so far! I know this is random and most of you might have it, I have Ocarina of Time for the gamecube. I played it for...2 weeks. Damn the Water Temple's fricken hard! Sorry for that little brag. Alright PEACE!_


	5. The Two worlds

_Hello people! Yeah here's a new chapter. Hope you enjoy! Oh yah, I almost forgot, GIVE ME SOME REVIEWS! Come on, I only have one? I want some more. (Not forceful just saying.) So um if you people read this I will highly appreaciate it. So in other words, I will be happy and read it. WHEW! That was so long! Alright here's the story/_

* * *

It has been exactly two days since Link got the Winds of Tri, Din. He was in search for a sunken ship. He found one ship but it was a regular ship. It didn't have a sign that is of the goddesses in the middle of it. Link was in his ship, sleeping. 

("HEY! Wake up!") Link heard that voice and got up, moaning. He got of bed and rubbed his eyes. He sighed. "I might saving the world from danger but a boy needs his sleep too," Link said trying to convince Whoon. ("Whatever, just get out of bed and look for a ship,") Whoon comanded as Link yawned. He took the Compass of Waves from a table and made the ship move. He felt very hungry. "You know, can I go back to Beetle and buy a stew from him again, I'm feeling hungry," Link asked innocently to Whoon. ("For a hero, you whine alot,") Whoon spat back as Link moaned. "That old man should have at least gave me some cans of soup and water for me live thrive," Link muttered so that Whoon wouldn't hear. He then started feeling tired. He gasped and fell onto his knees to the floor.

* * *

Link and Linebeck's ship streamed across the sea to find Tetra who was taken by Bellum. They strode the S.S. Linebeck across the broken Ghost Ship. "I'll rescue you, Tetra," Link said.

* * *

Link moaned. ("HELLO! Wake up! I know you're sleepy but three days passed already! GET UP!") Link could hear her voice. Her annoying voice. He grunted trying to get up. He then walked to his room(Or only shelter.). He went to his bed and rested, sweating. ("Gees, you sleep WAY too much, Link,") Whoon told Link. Link wanted to say 'I wasn't sleeping, I had a weird memory,' but couldn't. He was to tired. "L-l-leave me a-alone, Wh-Whoon," Link said weakly. Whoon thought something was wrong. ("Hey, you alright?") She asked Link who breathed hard. ("Speak already!") Whoon said starting to get impatient. She kept on forcing Link to tell her what's wrong. 

Link's point of view

God doesn't she ever shut up? I feel weak and numb! Can't she even tell! ("HEY! HEY! I KNOW SOMETHING'S WRONG!") If you know something is wrong then why are you asking me I feel okay? Will you leave me alone! ("TELL ME!") Oh my god. It's been 3 minutes. Doesn't this...wind ever quit? ("TELL ME!") OH FINE! Just leave me alone!

Link's point of view ends

"Look. I-I had a weird memory. I have this friend named Tetra. In this memory, I was trying to find her in a broken Ghost Ship. Broken Ghost Ship, I got it!" Link cried. ("Got what?") Whoon asked but Link rushed out of his room and moved the compass. He then remembered one thing. He was in his OWN world. He remembered that there were two worlds. The Ocean King told him that. The Ghost Ship belonged to the other world, not in the world Link was. "Damn," Link muttered. He had to find a way to get to the other world.

("HEY! Whatcha waiting for? Go to the broken Ghost Ship!") Whoon commanded to Link. "I-I can't..." Link said softly. ("WHA!? WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU CAN'T!?") Whoon shouted at Link's eardrums. "You see, there are two worlds. The world we're in and the world of the Ocean King. The Ghost Ship isn't in our world," Link explained. ("OH! OH THAT'S JUST GREAT!") Whoon continued shouting. Link stood frozen. "Maybe I should eat. That might help me think better."

After buying some soup from Beedle he went back to his ship and heated it up. He ate the soup but was unable to think of another broken ship. He sighed as if he was going to give up. He took out the Compass of Waves and then thought of something. "Maybe there's a Cardinal Memento that can transport me to the other world. But who am I going to find who knows this?" Link thought for a moment. He thought that he should go to the Old Man. He moved the ship back to Oasis Island.

He finally reached the island and ran to the Old Man's house. He rudely opened the door. The Old Man looked at him. "I've thought you's come," he said as Link panted. "I think-pant pant-I think the Ghost Ship holds the second Wind of Tri," Link said to the Old Man. "I have to go to the altarnate world and I thought you might know the Cardinal Memento," Link said. The Old Man turned around and answered. "I do not..." Link was shocked. "I know someone who does however. He is not too far away from here. I think he's west of Goron Island," he said. Link thanked the Old Man and ran out of the house to the ship in the speed of light. He moved his ship North West of Goron Island. He docked on a...seagull shaped island.

Link ran out of the ship and read a sign.

**WELCOME TO GULL ISLAND**

**Population:11**

**(People may come and live here if wanted.)**

**Please stay!**

"Well looks like their population is low," Link told to himself as he saw a child run to him. "VISITORS! YAY! Please live here and stay. We want more population," the child demanded. Link nervously chuckled. "Uh...I sorta can't really," Link said trying to be nice. "But our country's nothing! There's no history in here and we're not famous! We need more people to live here," the boy said as Link slowly walked away and went to a house. It was pretty rude but, that's all he could think of. He turned around and saw yet a human grandpa. He was on a table sipping tea. "Haven't your parents taught you anything?" The old man asked as Link smiled nervously. "Uh well...no. They were deceased when I was little. I live with a little sister named Aryll and my grandma," Link explaing as the old man slowly nodded sipping the tea.

"What do you want?" He asked. "Um...do you know the old man in Oasis Island?" Link wonderded. "You want to go to the alternate world, do you?" He asked Link. "I-I never asked that! How did you-Sigh," Link was stopped by the old man. ("HEY! Never heard of WISE!?") Whoon asked. The old man paused. "Here's the Cardinal Memento. It's called the Two Face card," he said as he took out a baton from a table. He drew a circle and then pointed his baton north, south, north, south, west. "Be very careful when using this. If you go to the alternative world and forget the Cardinal Memento, you will be in that world, forever. " He said in an eerie voice. Link nodded and then pointed the needle in the same direction. "When you go to Oasis Island give that old man this!" He said giving a note to Link. Orange rings surrounded Link. He went up in the air and vanished.

* * *

_Yeah. I know. Short chapter. Go ahead and bite me. Stay tuned for the next chapter! ALRIGHT! Peace._


	6. Within the Eye

_Hello people! Alright then without further adue! LET'S START!_

* * *

Link then found himself in Mercay Island he looked around the island and then inhaled the air. It smelled like salty water. They were near one so that kinda explains it. Link took out the old man gave to him and read it. 

**Dear Homchi Seao**

**I am gravely sorry for not telling you this information for which I knew for so long. Your population has died out by an evil shadow. It was the shadow that caused your population to die. Your people didn't fight with one another because they wanted to. They were possesed by the evil shadow's minions.**

That sounded like the shadow Link fought before.

**The shadows were unable to kill the oldest man of the island(You) because their king would perish along with you since he also is the oldest shadow of his land. It is underground in Hell. He could however kill you and take over your big, grassy, land in one way. If he kills the Hero of Winds and take his blood, he can kill you and take access to your house and take the important artifact of yours. The Compass of Waves. If you ever see the Hero of Winds give him that compass. When his birthday come he must draw out the Master Sword which lies in Hell, in Ganondorf's head. Doing so he must sheathe it back to where it's pedestal once belonged within thirteen days. If it was too late, he MUST kill Ganondorf. If you ever see him with the Master Sword give him the arrows which the Hero of Time used to defeat the great Ganondorf.**

**I hope it wasn't too late. If it was, I am once again, gravely sorry and feels remorse for not showing this to you.**

**Your sorrow friend,**

**Shram**

Link couldn't believe it. He knew most of this information but he had to return the Master Sword to it's pedestal in thirteen days? He never knew that but it sounded easy. That is unless Ganondorf awakens. Also, what's the arrows the Hero of Time used to defeat Ganondorf? He wondered these two infos. ("Do you think it was alright reading this?") Whoon asked as Link nervously chuckled. "Sure...I already know most of these infos. It doesn't matter," Link said. "I should ask people about the Ghost Ship," Link told to himself. He knew it was no longer a harm and may no longer exist but who knows.

When he asked many people they just say "YOU'RE THAT GUY THAT KILLED BELLUM!" Or "THE HERO OF WINDS! GYAH!" And they would run away. Link glanced at Oshus house. The Ocean King used to live there. He went inside and saw an empty room. It was just filled with cabinets and barrels. Link smiled a little. He left the house and saw the Temple of the Ocean King on his right. The Ocean King! The Ocean King might know where the Ghost Ship is. Link ran towards the temple. ("Where are you going?") Whoon asked. Link just ignored it and continued running. In about two minutes he reached the Temple of the Ocean King. He panted for breath and walked inside.

When Link stepped inside he saw human remains on the floor. They were travellers that got lost in the died by a fog that sucks the soul of humans. Link saw a yellow portal in front of him. He walked up toward it and stepped inside. He soured to the air and disapeered into white, sparkling dust.

Link found himself in another room. He couldn't believe that yellow portal was still there. After about two months it's still there. Link had no time to think about that right now. He just went into the door. He saw those moving platforms and these purple tiles that makes noises if you run. There was no more fogs since Bellum has been defeated. Link could relax as there were also no more phantoms. Link remembered when one chased after him. He almost got hit.

* * *

Link walked toward the triforce floor with a force gem. He tried to make sure no Phantom Guardians would see him. Then one of them eyed Link and yelled, "YOU WILL NOT ESCAPE!" And chased after him. "The hell?" Link looked to his left and saw a Phantom Guardian running towards him. Only 5 feet away. Link dropped the force gem and tried to run to a purple tile as fast as he can. "WWWWWAAAAAHHHHH!!!" Link yelled as he ran for his life. The phantom caught up with him and slashed down but missed. Link turned right and went for another purple tile. "CRAP! I SHOULD HAVE BEEN MORE CAREFUL!" Link yelled as he ran. The phantom was two feet away from him. It raised it's sword up. Link rolled to the purple tile and shut his eye and gritted his teeth. The Phantom Guardian slashed down but didn't hit Link. It looked around for Link. It shrugged and got back to its post. "That was WAY too scary!" Link said holding his heart.

* * *

After this memory Link didn't even notice he was on the final room. The room where he fought Bellum. There was a pool of water where the Ocean King was. Leaf, the Spirit of Power was Link's first spotting since his red color could make him so easily seen. Neri, the Spirit of Wisdom was the second of Link's sight since she was the color blue and flies around a lot. Link's final sight was Ciela, the Spirit of Courage who was Link's last sight since she was yellow and sparkled with gleem. The three spirits aproached Link, excited. 

"LINK! I CAN'T BELIEVE IT!" Ciela flew toward Link so fast he fell onto the floor. The three spirits talked so fast that Link started getting dizzy. ("Who are these balls of lights?") Whoon rudely asked. "The yellow is Ciela, the blue is Neri, and the red is Leaf," Link whispered to Whoon. ("Oh I get those names but why would a red, fiery like spirit be named Leaf?") Link stood frozen, shocked. "Anyway why are you here?" Neri asked. Link told them the reason why he came here and how we came here. He took out the Compass of Waves and showed it to them. "It looks nice. The way it looks," Leaf exclaimed. "The Ghost Ship? Didn't you remember it vanished. Didn't you?" Ciela reminded Link.

"Vanish does not mean gone forever. Vanish is just a way to deceive your eyes," the Ocean King said as Link approached him. "The Ghost Ship rests in the bottom of the sea. Something lures inside the eye of the ship. I hope you go in and take care of it," he said as he moved aside and showed the bottom of the pool. "Three spirits, I command you to go with Link," the Ghost Ship said. "Link, we'll use our power to get you to the bottom of the pool," Neri said. "Alright. Don't forget Whoon!" Link said as they teleported.

"Whoon?" Ciela wondered.

Link was underwater. He just remembered he had no oxygen. He started struggling around. "CAN'T BREATHE!" Link despretely yelled. He got on his back and soared up to the surface of the water. Before he got all the way up Ciela froze time. Link stopped going up and everything except Ciela went gray. She went to the bottom of the ocean and with her body pulled a lever. The water went down. The ocean no longer had any water. Time became normal and then people everywhere in the islands wondered why there was no water in the ocean. Link walked towards a broken ship. It had to be the ghost ship. All of a sudden it seemed like it vanished. "Where did it go?" Link wondered. He then remembered what the Ocean King said. _"Vanish does not mean gone forever. Vanish is just a way to decieve your eyes,"_ Link didn't really know what that meant. He just tried focusing. He shut his eyes for a moment. ("L-Wait,") Link interupted Whoon. He slowley opened his eyes and saw an eye platform. The eye where Link fought Linebeck who was taken over by Bellum. He walked towards the eye.

"I feel funny," Link said. The water started rising. The platform Link was on stayed on the ocean bottom for some reason. Link was somehow able to breathe. "Link! Something's coming out of the eye!" Ciela yelled as Link turned around. He saw a ball of shadow coming out of the eye. It turned into a hand. It swiped towards the three faries and grabbed them. Then a purple tornado formed. "What's happening!?" Link wondered as the purple tornado turned into three dark faries. They joined together to a dark fairie who was the size of Link. It was a giant black ball with enourmous moth like wings that could blow Link away. Link tried to anchor himself to the floor but flew in the air and fell with a thud. Link slowly got up but then the Dark Spirits(That's what I'm calling it.) shot a green acid at Link. Link felt his arm starting to burn. He fell on his knees, dropping his left arm sword and held his right hand in pain. ("LINK! GET UP!") Whoon desperately yelled but Link was unable to. He had only one plan. "Three spirits! Please get to your senses!" Link yelled but the Dark Spirit heard and approached to Link, opening its venom mouth. "PLEASE! THIS IS NOT YOU!" Link yelped the Dark Spirit froze for a moment and then shook its head. _"YOU DO NOT SERVE FOR EVIL!"_ Link yelped. The Dark Spirit froze.

("LINK NOW!") Whoon yelled as Link held his sword with his right hand and his shield on his left. (It was hard for Link to hold a sword in his right hand since he's a left handed.) Link then rushed towards the Dark Spirit and slashed it two times, left and right. The Dark Spirit yelled and rushed everywhere and then blew up. The three spirits shook themselves, tired. "What happened?" Neri wondered. Link took a deep breathe and smiled. "You were taken over by the shadow and I kinda fought you," Link said thinking it hurt them since Biggoron didn't when he was taken over by the shadow. "Really!? That didn't hurt. DID WE HURT YOU!?" Ciela yelped as Link showed his bloody arm that melted a little. "OH MY! WE'LL TELEPORT YOU TO THE OCEAN KING!" Ciela yelled woried as Link, Whoon, and the spirits teleported away.

Link was back in the Ocean King's room. He still held his arm in pain. "OCEAN KING! LOOK!" Leaf yelled not being rude as Link held out his arm. The Ocean King saw how painful the arm looked. "Dip your hand into the water," the Ocean King said as he moved his whale body aside. Link slowly dipped his arm into the water. It stung in great pain. Link yelled a bit and then when he took his arm, it looked fine. "Thank you, Ocean King," Link said.

Link said good bye to the three spirits and the Ocean King. Whoon and he left the temple and Link took out his compass. He then rotated the compass to the Two faces. Rings started circling around Link. Link soared in the air and disapeered.

* * *

_You know, I think I need show how Tetra and her pirates are doing. Yeah maybe in the next chapter I'll show how their doing in that Gerudo Ship. Alright thanks for reading! R/R!_


End file.
